justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Make Me Feel...
( ) (DLC) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = October 18, 2012 (JD4) November 27, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Blue (Beta)https://youtu.be/DAovdsF19OY |gc = |lc = Blue Black (PAL PS3) Baby Blue (NOW) |pictos = 144 |dura = 3:35 |nowc = YouMakeMeFeel (Cheetos) YouMakeMeFeelDLC (DLC and post-''JD4'') |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault |from = album }} "You Make Me Feel..." by featuring is featured on . It was originally unlockable with a code found in a Cheetos bag. Since the offer expired, it became available as a downloadable track for all consoles in all regions. It also appears on and with Chester Cheeta removed. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with pink shoulder-length hair. She wears a blue headband with two bows attached, one blue the other cyan. Her top is a yellow cropped tee that is tied in the front with pink and cyan leopard spots. For bottoms, she wears a pair of light blue denim short shorts that are cuffed at the bottom over a pair of tights that are all pink down her right leg and all yellow down her left leg. Lastly, her shoes are a pair of cyan high-top sneakers. Her accesories include yellow glasses, a white necklace with a blue whistle attached, and a pink watch on her right wrist. The dancer is also has a cyan outline. Background The background is dark, with a balcony in the back, with some luminous square shaped pillars. In the redeemable version, there's a throne, and Chester Cheetah appears sometimes on the back pillars during the 1st and 2nd Chorus. In the 3rd chorus, he appears dancing along with the girl. He does not, however, appear in the DLC, and in the following games this song is featured in. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Move your right hand from left to right with your mouth like you are shouting "Ohhhh". Gold Move 2: Put your hands together and slowly put them away from each other. Gold Move 3: Point your right hand up to the sky with your left hand under your lower torso. Gold Move 4: Put both of your hands up pointing to the sky. Youmakemefeeldlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 youmakemefeeldlc gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Youmakemefeeldlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 youmakemefeeldlc_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Youmakemefeeldlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 youmakemefeeldlc_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Youmakemefeeldlc gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 youmakemefeeldlc_gm_4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * ''Balkan Blast Remix'' * Blame (Sunglasses) * Chiwawa '(Nerds)' * Hangover (BaBaBa)' (High Energy)' * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * Lights (Pink Hair) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Summer (Girl Power) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hand Square * Hips Shake * Wake Up Mind Dance Quests Note that these Dance Quests are only available if the song is redeemed with the code. *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" dance style *Get GOOD when "You make me feel" is sung Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the first song to be unlockable by redeeming a code, and then later becoming available as a DLC. *In , Sabi is credited in the song title rather than in the artist code string, making the title appear as "You Make Me Feel... (feat. Sabi)". **This is the first time it happens in the series. **Since the release of the song in , "feat. Sabi" has been appropriately moved to the artist string, where it is now spelled as "Ft. Sabi". *Since the Cheetos version of the song is on the disc files, it can still be unlocked on the NTSC Wii and Xbox 360 by using a shared or edited save file with the song along with Brand New Start. *On the PAL PlayStation 3, the lyrics are highlighted black instead of blue. **This makes the first routine with black lyrics, albeit not an all consoles. *In , the first time the line "Through the radio" appears, two exclamation marks appear after the line is completely highlighted and are highlighted as well. This is fixed in the PAL PS3 version and . Classic *Chester Cheetah does not appear in the downloadable version and in the routine’s future appearances. **Thus, is the first song whose brand promotion has been removed in its later appearances. *The pictograms were blue in the Chester Cheetah preview.https://youtu.be/DAovdsF19OY *The versions with and without Chester Cheetah can be found on the main game Wii U files, meaning the promotion was planned to be for Wii, Xbox 360 and Wii U. *The title of the song in the Wii Store is "You Make Me Feel'!' (feat. Sabi)" while in the menu, it reads "You Make Me Feel'...' (feat. Sabi)". *In , one type of pictogram is a different color than the rest. This has been fixed in . **Also, some pictograms are reversed. *The avatar originally had slightly different hair, as its far ends were more curved outward. *In the icon, the background is the one from the Cheetos promotion and not the downloadable version. **However, the gameplay uses the background from the downloadable version of the routine. *Although the coach appeared in the starting menu of along with P1 from Turn Up the Love, was not available in the service since the launch date. Instead, it was released on November 27, 2014. *As of an unknown date, the menu icon for on has been changed; the throne has been removed, the blocks are dimmer and there is a single beam of purple light in the middle of the screen. **In addition, the coach is not as centralized and her facial features are less visible. *In and , the background is out of sync with the routine. Gallery Game Files Youmakemefeeldlc jd4 cover generic.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' youmakemefeeldlc jdnow cover generic.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' (Updated) Youmakemefeeldlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach youmakemefeeldlc cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach youmakemefeeldlc jd4 cover albumbkg.png| album background (Cheetos Code) YouMakeMeFeelDLC_JDU Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background Youmakemefeeldlc banner bkg.png| menu banner YouMakeMeFeelDLC_map_bkg.jpg| map background youmakemefeeldlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Beta) Youmakemefeeldlc cover@2xold.jpg| cover (Updated) YouMakeMeFeelDLC Cover 1024.png| cover Youmakemefeeldlc jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on youmakemefeeldlc jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games youmakemefeeldlc golden ava.png|Golden avatar youmakemefeeldlc diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar youmakemefeeldlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Youmakemefeel jd4 pose.png|Pose on Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Youmakemefeeldlc jd4 menu wiiu.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii U, DLC) Youmakemefeeldlc jd4 cover.png| cover Youmakemefeeldlc jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Youmakemefeeldlc jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Youmakemefeeldlc jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Youmakemefeeldlc jd2019 load.png| loading screen Youmakemefeeldlc jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements youmakemefeel promo wiiu files.png|Both versions of the routine in the Wii U files youmakemefeeldlc beta jd2014 ava.png|Beta avatar (its hairstyle is slightly different) Others you make me feel ps3.png|''You Make Me Feel''’s black lyrics on the PAL PlayStation 3 exclamarks.png|Exclamation marks the first time the line "Through the radio" appears Videos Official Music Video Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi -OFFICIAL VIDEO- Teasers Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel Just Dance 4 Gameplay "You Make Me Feel ..." by Cobra Starship feat. Sabi - Just Dance 4 DLC Gameplays You Make Me Feel... - Just Dance 4 You Make Me Feel Just dance now 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - You Make Me Feel - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - You Make Me Feel… Just Dance 2018 - You Make Me Feel You Make Me Feel - Just Dance 2019 You Make Me Feel... - Just Dance 2020 Others Pepsi, Cheetos, and Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation es:You Make Me Feel... de:You Make Me Feel... Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Shirley Henault Category:Region Exclusives Category:Downgrade